


Chocolate

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally always smelt of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago.

Wally smelt of chocolate. That’s how Dick always knew it was him trying to sneak up on him in the cave. Not everyone had such a distinguishable scent. That was just Wally. And that was why Dick was always up in the rafters or hidden behind a chair when he came in the room, and that was why he always liked to jump on his back and make him scream.

Dick spent many hours wondering why Wally smelt so strongly of chocolate than he’d ever like to admit, even to himself. Perhaps it was some sort of manly spray. Or perhaps Wally just consumed more chocolate than any human should so his sweat had started to take on the smell. Either way, there was no way it could be anything but chocolate. Dark chocolate.

Dick liked the smell. Enough that he would always find himself casually standing beside Wally when they were being debriefed or out on the field. And he would always ask to spar with him, since the smell was always strongest when he was exercising. Dick would always pin him to the ground and take a deep breath of that chocolate smell. He knew Wally noticed at least once. The first time Dick told him he was just taking a breath of his victory, or, more specifically, Wally’s defeat. Now, whenever Wally caught him doing so again, he would only smirk and make him mad.

After a while the smell grew strange. It was stronger, but not enough. Before he was more than satisfied with just a small whiff. Now he could barely get a high off of a long spar. Dick thought through everything, but, for the first time, nothing plausible came to mind. Just a whole bunch of gobledigook. (Yes, that word fit the situation perfectly.)

He started new tactics. He’d scare Wally and that would work, but only a few times. He’d bring him food, and that worked longer, but that ended too quickly for his taste as well. Even when he was flirting with M'gann or arguing with Artemis. There was just never enough. And Dick needed it.

When they came back after a particularly excruciating mission (in which Wally gave off an excess amount of chocolate smell, and which was gone by the time they reached the cave), Wally sat down on the couch complaining loudly about the pain in his shoulders. Zatanna looked at it but concluded that there was no wounds that she could heal, it was just tension.

Dick sat with him until the rest of the group went to bed or left. He would have to leave soon too, of course. Batman wouldn’t like him being too late. While everyone else went to sleep, they still had work to do. But he still had a few minutes.

He placed his hands on Wally’s shoulders, and Wally began to freak out, like Dick was going to snap his neck or something. Of course Dick knew how to do that, and had threatened to do so earlier that day if Wally continued to annoy him. But still, he was over reacting.

"Calm down.“

Of course he didn’t, until Dick started to massage between his shoulder blades and felt a shiver run through Wally's body. He fell limp in a moment, and the chocolate smell filled Dick’s senses. Before he could think, he took a deep breath.

He was glad Wally had let out a loud groan, signaling he’d hit the source of the pain, and drowned out the loud sound of Dick inhaling his sweet and bitter scent. He would have no luck explaining it now.

When the scent lingered until well after the massage was over, Dick knew he’d be giving his friend a lot of special treatment in the future.


End file.
